


Espiral

by Yeta



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Deadpool Thought Boxes, F/M, Gwenpool - Freeform, M/M, Peter Parker Has a Family, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeta/pseuds/Yeta
Summary: Peter vuelve a casa de sus padres luego de una temporada fuera encontrándose con que no solo su vida está de cabeza sino que la de su familia también y que tal vez él sea el culpable sin querer haberlo causado. Sin tener otro lugar al cual ir, y aunque lo tuviera no podría hacerlo igualmente, no le queda de otra que quedarse con sus padres, encontrarse de paso con una persona tal vez más “loca” que él.Spideypool (principal)Stony (secundaria)Sin poderes, armaduras, etc…





	1. prólogo

La luz lo cegó por un momento y quiso levantar el brazo para impedir que esa iluminación siguiera dañando sus ojos, pero apenas al hacer el intento un dolor agudo pasó por cada centímetro de su cuerpo haciendo que se quejara o al menos lo intentara ya que algo impedía que pudiera hablar.

Pronto dedujo que lo que le impedía soltar alguna queja eran unos tubos que salían de su boca y nariz. Lo estaban ahogando, esas cosas lo sofocaban y quería quitárselas. Al intentar levantar nuevamente su brazo se percató de que estaba atado.

_Mierda…_

Volvió a forcejear sin lograr nada, bueno, logrando que el dolor aumentara y que nuevamente todo se volviera negro ante sus ojos.

***

_Bebió como nunca antes, el alcohol no era algo que le agradara, pero estaba al límite. Lo sentía, cada parte de su ser estaba a punto de explotar, de entrar en un colapso. Con cada trago sus pensamientos más oscuros sobre si mismo salían a flote sin control._

_Pero al contrario a como se sentía por dentro, mientras bebía reía y bromeaba con su compañero de trabajo. Era tan bueno fingiendo que todo estaba bien._

_Al llegar a su casa no pudo evitar chocarse con cada mueble a su paso hasta llegar al baño de su cuarto, no había nadie esperándolo, desde hace semanas su esposa lo había abandonado y se había llevado a la hija de ambos con ella.  Habían discutido más de lo habitual en los últimos meses, pero no pensó que realmente ella lo terminaría abandonando. Mary Jane siempre decía que ya no podía más con la vida que llevaban juntos, que no lo amaba más y que era una tortura el fingir que sí. Un día volvió de trabajar y la casa estaba vacía, de eso ya transcurrió una semana._

_Se sentía acabado, su trabajo no le gustaba y refugiarse en ese lugar no lo distraía ni un poco. Al contrarío, le hacía ver que tan falsa era su vida. Lo único que realmente podía decir que amaba de su vida era su hija May. Pero ahora tampoco la tenía cerca._

_Le dolía la cabeza y el llanto en el cuarto de baño hacía eco en sus oídos, tardó unos minutos en registrar que dicho sonido era producto suyo. Quería dormir, necesitaba apagar todo pensamiento de su mente y comenzó a buscar las pastillas para dormir que pertenecían a su esposa… ex esposa._

_Sabía que no debía tomar esas pastillas por todo el alcohol que consumió momentos antes. Pero solo quería dormir, que su mente dejara de molestarlo._

***

Otra vez la luz volvió a cegarlo y aunque cerró los ojos al instante ésta seguía molestándole. Intentó mover su brazo pero no pudo hacerlo, no por el dolor, sino porque algo se lo impedía. Se removió incomodo desesperándose por darse cuenta que no podía mover sus brazos o piernas y que algo lo estaba ahogando.

─¿Peter? Peter, despertaste─ _Steve…_ reconoció su voz pero igualmente no se calmó, quería que lo soltaran ─Cariño, no te agites…

Sintió como su cabeza era acariciada como solo su papá Steve haría y quiso llorar e implorarle que lo ayudara a salir de donde sea que estuviera ahora, pero esos tubos le impedían hablar.

─Tengo que sedarlo─ escuchó otra voz cerca y abrió los ojos para divisar el rostro cansado y la mirada rota de Steve cuando asintió a aquella desconocida, quien le inyectó algo en su intravenosa. Algo que lo llevó a la inconsciencia nuevamente.

No supo cuantas veces despertó y fue sedado o que el cansancio pudo más llevándolo a dormir por horas. Los días transcurrieron así hasta que despertó ya sin los tubos que lo mantenían con vida.

Tenía aun la intravenosa en su brazo, seguía atado, pero ahora podía mover la cabeza                               y ver a su alrededor. Se encontraba en un cuarto de hospital donde había una ventana con las cortinas cerradas y junto a su cama estaba el aparato que marcaba con ese incesante ruido que su corazón seguía latiendo sin problema. Siguió sus observaciones divisando junto a la puerta un sillón con una frazada que seguramente su papá Steve usaría durante su vigilia.

El cuarto era individual y se notaba por el aspecto tan pulcro que no estaba en un hospital cualquiera. Eso era obra de su otro padre, Tony. Cerró los ojos moviendo apenas los brazos para constatar que seguía atado, como si tuviera fuerzas para hacer algo.

─Quédate quieto─ parpadeó antes de girar el rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba ─Si te mueves mucho la enfermera vendrá a sedarte de nuevo.

Quiso hablar pero la garganta le dolía demasiado y solo pudo hacer un sonido como de estrangulamiento. Tony suspiró apartando la vista, llevaba sus anteojos negros a pesar de estar en una habitación.

─Mary Jane y May vinieron a verte pero estabas dormido─ le informó llamando su atención ─Mayday te dejó saludos. En cuanto sus clases terminen ira a casa y se quedara durante las vacaciones con nosotros.

Peter frunció el ceño al escuchar eso, tal vez no podía hablar pero si escuchaba perfectamente y entendía las palabras de su padre.

─Volverás a casa y no te estoy preguntando si quieres o no─ volvió a hablar masajeándose la nuca, aparentemente él también estaba agotado ─. Tu jefe extendió un permiso para que pudieras recuperarte así que no te preocupes por eso. En unos días te darán de alta.

El tiempo transcurrió absurdamente rápido después de que su padre le informara que volvería a su casa. Steve intentaba ser optimista y no mencionaba las preguntas que seguro quería hacerle por su supuesto intento de suicidio. Peter no dijo nada, no deseaba hablar o dar explicaciones sobre algo que no hizo, bueno, si lo hizo pero a su parecer no fue adrede. Estaba ebrio y en ese estado muchas personas cometen estupideces, eso no lo hacía un maldito suicida en potencia.

Cuando recibió el alta su padre volvió a aparecer para llevarlos a casa. El viaje no le pareció largo, se durmió apenas ingresó en el auto y despertó cuando llegó a casa de sus padres. El lugar se veía igual que siempre, ¿hace cuanto que no los visitaba?

Hasta su cuarto estaba igual y seguramente los hábitos de Tony y Steve seguían siendo los mismos. Suspiró antes de recostarse en su cama, sabía que debía de sentir algo por estar “volviendo a empezar” pero no sentía nada.

Todo parecía calmado, como si nada pudiera alterar la paz en este lugar. Lo que no sabía era que las cosas si habían se agitarían un poco, en especial porque no era el único en regresar a casa.


	2. Capítulo 1-Peter

Un pato.

El dueño de aquellos pequeños ojos que lo veían fijamente era un pato. Peter estaba cien por ciento seguro que en su habitación no debía de haber un animal, mucho menos un pato. Así que solo había una explicación para la presencia de ese plumífero blanco: estaba alucinando.

Llevaba despierno no más de cinco minutos, un tanto desorientado y recordando vagamente su estadía en el hospital, lo que lo llevó ahí y cómo al salir terminó en la casa de sus padres cuando al sentarse en su cama se topó con ese animal a sus pies mirándolo fijamente. El coctel de drogas que los médicos le dieron antes de darle el alta debió de ser demasiado para él como para tener este tipo de alucinaciones tan real.

Tan real que cuando acercó su mano sintió el dolor cuando el maldito pato lo picoteó para luego graznar fuertemente asustándolo. Sintió el impulso de gritar antes de alejarse.

─¡Stephanie deja a Peter!─ Steve apareció en su cuarto justo cuando estaba por darle un manotazo al animal que parecía querer atacarlo, cosa que hubiera hecho si su padre no la sacaba de su cama para dejarla en el suelo ─¡Steph mala, no debes atacar a la gente! ¡Largo!

Y fue entonces cuando Peter se dio cuenta de dos cosas. Primero, no estaba alucinando, de verdad había un pato en su cuarto. Y segundo, el animal tenía una prótesis en unas de sus patas. 

Vio en silencio como su padre expulsaba al pato regañándolo como si se tratara de un perro mientras éste salía del cuarto con un caminar raro.

─¿Estás bien?─ la atención de Steve ahora estaba sobre él, viéndolo preocupado. Tal vez si había gritado antes. Asintió en silencio incomodo, ya no estaba desorientado como lo estuvo en los últimos días y era totalmente consciente de las cosas que sus padre, su hija, Mary Jane y amigos debían de pensar de él ─Lamento eso, Steph se mete en los cuartos si ve las puertas abiertas. Ya le dije a Tony que no la quiero dentro de la casa pero él no quiere sacarla hasta terminar por completo su parque. ¿Tienes hambre? Debes tenerlo, ayer dormiste toda la tarde y quise despertarte para cenar pero no quisiste. Vístete y baja a desayunar.

Asintió en silencio evitando fruncir el ceño por notar como Steve lo había mirado indeciso. Como si no supiera cómo tratarlo. Suspiró mirando a su alrededor hasta lograr desperezarse del todo y levantarse de la cama. Miró dentro del ropero sin sorprenderse por encontrarlo con su ropa toda perfectamente acomodada. Tomó lo necesario y se encaminó hacia el baño al que quedaba al final del pasillo, recordando las palabras de su padre y dándose cuenta que no lo había dejado con la puerta cerrada.

¿Qué acaso no contaría con privacidad por un tiempo?

Ya en el lavado se dispuso a lavarse los dientes evitando verse fijamente en el espejo antes de tomar un baño, uno no muy largo porque su estomago comenzó a rugir de hambre. No quería bajar aun y encontrarse con sus padres, pero maldita sea si no estaba realmente hambriento ahora mismo.

***

Una torre de Hot Cakes con miel, jugo de naranja, un café con leche y unas cuantas tostadas con mermelada fueron suficiente para saciar su estomago. Tan concentrado estaba en su comida que logró pasar cada bocado sin sentirse incomodo por la presencia de uno de sus padres a su lado. Mientras terminaba lo que quedaba de su jugo se preguntó dónde estaría Tony.

─Tony tenía que supervisar una cirugía hoy, no pudo retrasar más su trabajo─ le respondió Steve llamando su atención. ¿Había preguntado en voz alta? ─Los nuevos modelos de los robots tuvieron problemas para ser aprobados por la junta médica, según como les vayan hoy serán aprobados o no.

─¿Tiene problemas con los robots?─ se interesó recordando que en algún momento de su niñez había querido hacer el mismo trabajo que Tony o de Steve, aunque ninguno de los dos tenían nada que ver con lo otro y al final optó por seguir con la fotografía como hobby y ayuda monetaria mientras sacaba su titulo en administración de empresas. Ni Mary Jane ni él habían planeado tener hijos tan pronto y se habían casado en las Vegas sin decirle a nadie. Amaban a su hija pero fue inesperado y tuvieron que dejar muchas cosas de lado, ir por lo seguro para no depender  de sus padres.

─Más bien con los nuevos cirujanos del hospital, no hay muchos que confíen en las cirugías ayudadas de aquellas maquinas y los que si son jóvenes y demasiados confiados para el gusto de Tony─ Sonrió Steve hablando y viéndolo por primera vez desde que todo ocurrió tranquilo ─Aunque tal vez el problema solo sea él y no los demás cirujanos.

─¿Porque es muy quisquilloso con todo?─ sonrió sintiendo que no lo hacía desde hace mucho cuando recibió un “exacto” como respuesta ─¿Y tu trabajo?

─Bien, tomaré unas semanas─ se encogió de hombros sonriendo de esa manera que Peter reconocía el claro mensaje de que estaba mintiéndole. Levantó una ceja y con la mirada le aclaró que no le creyó ─Me suspendieron, nada grave. Lo que me recuerda que tengo que hacer una llamada. Deja todo como está, yo lo levanto luego.

Y así huyó dejándolo en la mesa negando con la cabeza, preguntándose qué sucedió como para que separaran a Steve de su cargo en la escuela. Suspiró mientras llevaba los trastos a la cocina para lavarlos, no quería dar más problemas de los que estaba dando y lavar no era un problema. Admitió que no fue tan malo tratar con uno de sus padres después de todo lo que pasó en el último tiempo pero sabía que esa tregua que le estaban dando no duraría mucho.

Pensó en su hija, recordando que Tony le había dicho que junto con Mary Jane a visitarlo pero que él se encontraba durmiendo en ese momento. De pronto todo lo que desayunó se revolvió en su estomago, ¿cómo demonios vería May? ¿Qué le diría si ella le preguntaba qué pasó?

Si no recordaba mal May vendría cuando sus clases terminaran, tal vez debería de llamarla para aclararle las cosas. Estaba seguro que Mary Jane la contuvo durante sus días internados y que sus padres también habrán hecho lo suyo con su nieta para que estuviera bien, pero aun así él debía de hablar con ella.

Cuando terminó con el lavado fue en busca de Steve, para preguntarle si tenía el número nuevo de su ex esposa ya que lo había cambiado cuando firmaron el divorcio porque no quería hablar con él por un tiempo, tomar distancia. Estaba por buscarlo en su cuarto pero escuchó un ruido en el patio trasero y fue directo a ese sitio.

Salió con pasos seguros a pesar de estar ansioso por cómo sería la conversación con su hija, pero paró como si se hubiera chocado con una pared invisible cuando se encontró con un hombre arrodillado en el suelo aparentemente hablando con ese plumífero con el que se encontró al despertar.

─¿Y tu quién eres?─ Estaba de espaldas a él y lo vio tensarse cuando escuchó su voz.

Peter frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Steve no el mencionó nada de otra persona en casa, aunque tampoco no le había dicho del pato, pero ahora, había una diferencia sobre no contarle sobre un animal y una persona. Evitó mostrarse intimidado cuando el desconocido, luego de darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza al animal, se puso de pie mostrándole así que era más alto que él, con una espalda ancha y que aunque su chaqueta era holgada podía notarse que tenía unos buenos músculos.

─¿Peter?─ se giró sin poder evitar dar un respingo por la voz de Steve saliendo de la casa para acercarse a ellos.

─Papá hay un tipo en el patio, ¿lo conoces?─ preguntó levantando la mano para que no se acercara, no quería arriesgarse. Si se trataba de un ladrón éste podía reaccionar mal y no deseaba que su papá saliera herido.

Volvió su vista al frente antes de recibir una respuesta preparado para cualquier cosa, pero solo vio como el hombre ya se encontraba saltando la cerca que dividía su patio con el de su vecina.

─¿Qué demonios…? ¡Hey tu, vuelve aquí imbécil!

─¡Peter!─ Steve lo sujetó cuando vio que tuvo el impulso de correr hacia donde el hombre se había ido ─Es Wade.

¿Quién carajos era Wade?

Peter lo miró confundido e hizo rápidamente un poco de memoria pero nada, no recordaba a ningún Wade. Hasta donde sabía la última ver que visitó a sus padres la señora Stacy era la única persona que vivía en la casa a la que pertenecía el patio donde el tal Wade se metió.

─Oh… seguro que no lo recuerdas pero él es el hijo mayor de Helen, se fue con su padre cuando eras pequeño así que sí supongo que no debes de recordarlo, ¿pero si recuerdas a Gwen? Eran muy unidos. Creo que ella y tu tenían quince cuando también se fue. Pero volvió con Wade cuando Helena murió hace unos meses.

─Si, la recuerdo─ murmuró mirando hacia el patio vecino. No sabía que Helena había muerto, ni mucho menos que Gwen había vuelto ─¿Tienes el número de Mary Jane? Quiero hablar con May.

─May llamó anoche, dijo que llamaría de nuevo por la tarde─ asintió en silencio pensando en que tendría tiempo para pensar en qué le diría a su hija cuando hablara con ella.

Siguió con la vista clavada en la cerca frunciendo el ceño. Ok, entendía que era su vecino pero eso no significaba que podía entrar a la propiedad de sus padres cuando quisiera, ¿verdad?

Pasaron las horas y estuvo a punto de decirle a Steve que lo que pasó fue un accidente, un error de cálculo o cualquier cosa para que dejara de verlo o hablarle de a ratos como si no supiera cómo hablarle. Y solo era el comienzo, lo sabía, los momentos incómodos seguro aumentarían cuando Tony volviera del trabajo.

La llamada de May fue… no supo como catalogar a esa llamada con su hija. Todo fue en torno a preguntas sobre él.

_“_ _─_ _¿Cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien? ¿Comiste? Deberías comer más. ¿Cuándo tienes que ir de nuevo al médico? ¿Seguro que estas bien?”_

Sentía las primeras puntadas de lo que sería un gran dolor de cabeza cuando el timbre comenzó a sonar. Como si quien lo tocara hubiera quedado con el dedo pegado en el maldito timbre. Estaba por bajar para ver de quién se trataba cuando quedó parado en la sima de las escaleras viendo cuando su padre abrió la puerta, suspirando pesadamente antes de hacerlo.

─Gwen ya te dije que escucho al primer timbrazo, no es necesario que toques tantas veces seguidas.

─¡Pero tiene un tono tan bonito!─ Peter reconoció la voz de Gwen al instante, aunque sonaba más cantarina de lo que recordaba. No podía verla en donde se encontraba y quiso bajar para hacerlo pero se contuvo ─Wade me contó que Pet-pet volvió a casa, ¡así que hicimos esto!¡Con mucho amor!

─Oh… es muy bonito de su parte. Gracias─ Bajó unos escalones para ver que estaba pasando pero no vio nada.

─Si, no le voy a mentir. Los tacos y las chimichangas son compradas, pero los muffins si lo hicimos nosotros pero nos confundimos y le echamos sal en vez de azúcar así que para arreglarlo le echamos más azúcar y miel encima. Wade los probó y dijo que eran agridulces, ¡así que lo hicimos con mucho amor agridulce!

Peter hizo una mueca, no probaría esas cosas.

Escuchó la risa de Steve y negó con la cabeza encaminándose nuevamente a su cuarto. Gwen había sido su mejor amiga, su primera amistad si no se equivocaba, pero de igual forma la gente cambia y luego de que se escapara de la caza de su madre no supo qué fue de su vida. Tal vez no era bueno relacionarse de nuevo con ella, no al menso ahora que su vida estaba desbordada.

─¡Peter, baja un momento por favor!─ rodó los ojos, estaba por recostarse en su cama pero el llamado de su padre le hizo saber que seguro Tony había vuelto del trabajo y era hora de que hablaran del gran elefante en la casa.

Se tomó su tiempo para bajar, pensando en las palabras correctas que diría para que ellos no lo trataran como a un maldito loco. Suspiró cuando llego al final de las escaleras, incomodo y encaminándose hacia la sala dónde solo se encontraba Steve, cosa que le llamó la atención. Realmente pensó que Tony ya había llegado a casa.

─Tony pensó que llegaría temprano a casa, pero ya esta atardeciendo─ le señaló el sillón frente a él, con una pequeña mesita separándolo y en la cual había un papel junto con un frasco de pastillas en ella ─Peter no sé que es lo que pasó antes de que hicieras eso y no vamos a presionarte para que nos cuentes pero lo que hiciste fue grave, muy grave y los médicos querían dejarte internado por más tiempo luego de que salieras de peligro, en el área psiquiátrica.

Ok, asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que si lo estaba siguiendo cuando Steve hizo una pausa. Sabía a dónde quería llegar y no le estaba gustando pero aun así lo escucharía.

─Tony convenció a los médicos de que la internación se llevara en nuestra casa, ellos aceptaron a cambio de que lleváramos las reglas al pie de la letra. No puedes estar solo, la puerta de tu cuarto siempre tiene que estar abierta hasta que el psicólogo diga que puedes tener más privacidad. Tienes que ver al psicólogo dos veces por semana y a partir de mañana empezaras a tomar estas pastillas, el psiquiatra las recetó para cuando despertaras, luego ella estará trabajando con tu psicólogo para medir mejor las dosis y todo lo demás. Que no estés en el hospital no significa que no estés internado, Peter. Solo pensamos que sería mejor, más cómodo que estuvieras aquí.

─No voy a tomar medicación, ni siquiera sé qué es─ por supuesto que se negaría ─Además no pueden internarme sin mi consentimiento, no soy un niño. Pasé la mayoría de edad hacer tiempo, ¿no crees?

Steve lo miró fijamente y se sentó lo más recto posible, era más bajo que Peter. Hace tiempo que había superado en altura a su padre, lo cual no era una gran dificultad, pero aun así era su padre y verlo mirarlo seriamente, sin ánimos de discutir lo hicieron sentir un niño nuevamente.

─Los tomaras, eso no está en discusión Peter─ sentenció frunciendo el ceño levemente y abriendo la boca para decir algo más, pero volvió a cerrarla dudando de lo que iba a decirle hasta que se decidió a hablar de nuevo ─. Y en cuanto a lo de la internación, eso tampoco está en tus manos. Tuvieron… tuvieron que hacerte dos lavados de estomago y sufriste un paro cardiaco antes de lograr estabilizarte. No compliques más las cosas para ti, cariño. Haz lo que te digan los médicos, cumple con todo y podrás empezar a retomar tu vida más pronto.

Su piel se erizó al escuchar que tuvo un paro. Ahora no le sorprendía que lo mirara en todo el día como si temiera que le sucediera algo. Ni que May le preguntara tantas veces cómo estaba.

Bajó la mirada pasándose una mano por su cabello nervioso, no había creído hasta este momento que lo que pasó fue verdaderamente grave. Quedaron en silencio hasta que escucharon la puerta principal ser abierta, los pasos acercarse, hasta que la voz de Tony se hizo presente.

─¿Está todo bien?─ levantó la vista para encontrarse con la cara preocupada de Tony, notando también que se veía cansado.

─Si, pensé que llegarías más temprano─ Steve lo saludo con un beso en los labios y con la mirada le dijo todo a Tony.

Peter en secreto envidiaba a las parejas que lograban decirse todo lo que pensaban y sentían con tan solo una mirada.

─Lo siento, fue un desastre. El cerebro del paciente quedó hecho un licuado de sesos y la junta se negó a seguir financiando el proyecto─ respondió haciendo que Peter hiciera una mueca, la imagen de aquello era la razón por la cual no eligió seguir los pasos de Tony ─Y qué tal todo Peter, Steve ya te dijo como serían las cosas.

─Sí, está bien─ asintió sin querer decir nada más del asusto.

─Bien, todo está bien. Todos estamos bien, ¡bien!─ Exclamó Tony forzando una sonrisa, viendo el pequeño frasco con pastillas y a Peter de reojo antes de murmurar todo “ _está bien_ ” de nuevo y decir que iría a ver a Steph.

Eso fue incomodo.

Sin decir nada tomó el papel junto con el frasco y salió hacia el patio delantero. Pudo escuchar la voz de Tony quejándose porque su Steph estaba sola en el patio y a Steve respondiéndole que dejara a la ganso fuera. Así que se enteró que la mascota de sus padres no era un pato, sino que un ganso. Una hembra y que era un tanto extraño el nombre que le pusieron.

El día había transcurrido de forma rápida, el atardecer ya se estaba dando y suspiró viendo a algunos niños pasear con sus bicicletas frente a su casa. Estaba por ingresar de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta de la casa vecina cerrarse de un portazo. Era el mismo hombre que invadió el patio de su casa antes (cosa que luego le cuestionaría a sus padres) saliendo con un gran bolso de… Kitty.

¿Por qué un hombre adulto lleva ese tipo de mochilas?

Peter no pudo evitar hacer una mueca, el tipo ya pintaba a rarito. No podía ver su rostro por la capucha de su campera e inútilmente ladeó el rostro, intentando recordar a Wade pero nada. Aunque sí reconoció a la mujer rubia, con el cabello corto hasta los hombros que salió de la cochera con una motocicleta.

Gwen, definitivamente se trataba de ella y la nostalgia por el recuerdo de su mejor amiga lo invadió al instante. Ella no miró hacia donde se encontraba él, parecía apurada que ni espero a que la puerta de la cochera se cerrara o que su hermano terminara de acomodarse detrás de ella cuando arrancó hacia la calle haciendo que Peter abriera los ojos sorprendido. Había niños andando en las veredas, al menos debió de fijarse antes de salir de ese modo.

─Peter─ Tony lo llamó desde adentro haciendo que dejara de mirar hacia donde sus vecinos habían desaparecido. Cuando entró lo vio con la gansa en brazos haciendo que frunciera el ceño, ¿era posible que ese animal pudiera verlo con molestia? ─Steve me dijo que Steph te atacó esa mañana, lo siento, es territorial y no te conoce.

─Papá, ¿Qué Stephanie no es la variable femenina de Steve? ¿No le molestó que le pusieras su nombre a un pato?

─Por supuesto que le molestó, pero ya no le importa y no es un pato es una gansa─ le sonrió al animal antes de bajarlo ─Escucha, tengo que ir por el alimento de Steph. ¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire? No es muy lejos.

Asintió sin pensarlo antes, esperaba no cruzarse con ningún vecino curioso de su regreso.

─Pero qué no estás mal por lo de tu paciente…─ recordó o que dijo sobre cómo quedó el cerebro de quien le realizaron la cirugía. Si estuviera en su lugar no sabría como lo tomaría, seguramente su padre estaba acostumbrado a perder a pacientes pero aun así.

─Oh… ya estaba muerto, el hombre tuvo un tumor inoperable y escuchó que en mi hospital se hacían pruebas para tratar tumores de ese tipo. El ya estaba en las últimas cuando se ofreció a entregar su cuerpo… es decepcionante haber defraudado pero los cirujanos que estaban operando a los nuevos robot fueron muy rápidos y brutos, sin precisión y fue un desastre─ Tony cerró los ojos masajeándose la nuca antes de mirarlo a la cara y sonreírle de lado ─Lo arreglaré, no te preocupes. Voy a ponerme algo más cómodo, enseguida bajo.

Esperó a Tony cerca de la entrada cuando el subió para cambiarse la ropa, todavía seguía con un traje con el que tuvo la reunió con la junta médica. Escuchó una queja de Steve sobre el animal dentro de la casa y no pudo evitar pensar en que si no fuera por ellos estaría ahora mismo en el área psiquiátrica de aquel hospital.

Suspiró mirando a los niños pasearse en sus bicicletas, todo parecía tan tranquilo. No creía que pudiera pasar nada más que desestabilizara de nuevo su vida o la de su familia, no podía permitirse arruinarlo de nuevo. Pero de nuevo, ¿Qué podría pasarle aquí?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Primer capítulo para Peter, el siguiente será Wade.  
> Les aclaro estas cositas: Steve y Tony adoptaron legalmente a Peter cuando él tenía cinco años.   
> Peter: 28 años;  
> Wade: 33 años;  
> May: 8 años;  
> Gwen: 27 años;  
> Mary Jane: 29 años;  
> Tony: 44 años;  
> Steve: 43 años.  
> Gracias por leer!! Besos!


	3. Capítulo 2-Wade

** {Amarillo}

[Blanco]**

***

\--¿Por qué esa cara de estúpido, Wade?

En realidad el rostro de Wade Wilson no podía verse gracias a su máscara, pero si no la tuviera su amigo habría visto sin problema alguno que efectivamente, sí, Wade había quedado mirando hacia la nada con cara de estúpido.

\--Estoy enamorado-- Gwen respondió imitando la voz de su hermano, sonriendo después divertida.

\--Wow... En hora buena. ¿Quién es la desafortunada?

\--Pet-pet-- volvió a responder la rubia antes de vaciar su jarra de una sola vez.

\--¿Un perro? Y cuando pense que ya nada me sorprendería de ustedes... Aunque no me sorprende, pero si me da asquete...

\--¡Peter-pay no es un perro, imbécil!-- Wade salió de su ensoñación apuntando con un dedo a Jack --¡Él es hermoso, siempre lo fue y ahora lo es aún más!¡Jamás digas que es un perro! ¡Yo puedo decirlo si es que estamos haciendo la posición de perrito, pero lo diré de forma sexi y halagadora!

\--¡Oh! ¡Peter se vería tan mono con unas orejas de perro!

\--Eso es...¡es cierto!¡Y una cola de gato!

\--¡Esposas de peluche!

\--Son unos pervertidos, rosando la linea que los separa de depredadores sexuales-- Comadreja lanzó una tarjeta dorada contra la cara de Wade llamando su atención de nuevo --Te contrataron, Deadpool.

\--¿Y para mí qué?

\--Apuesta y gana dinero extra-- Wade guardo la tarjeta y miró la lista en el pizarrón. Esta noche su nombre estaría escrito y como siempre habrían muchos perdedores que creían que esta noche Deadpool partiría a mejor vida --¿Algo que deba saber de este tipo?

\--Te pagan por encargate de él-- fue la única respuesta que (siempre) recibió. Su nombre ya estaba escrito para que las apuestas comenzaran.

\--¡Eres un asco de proxeneta!-- se levantó de su asiento pidiendo las llaves a Gwen. Hasta que arreglaran su moto su hermana tendría que compartir la suya --¿Cómo no sabes si me estas enviando con un ninja asesino de gatitos modificado genéticamente por una organización coreana...?

\--¡No soy tu proxeneta, Wade! ¡Si lo fuera ahora estaría en la quiebra!

Y así salió saludando animado a los demás mercenarios y malvivientes donde trabajaba. Recibiendo insultos y gestos obscenos en respuesta, pero Wade estaba de buen humor para prestar atención a aquello. Su mente sólo podía pensar en que Peter había vuelto a casa de sus padres y se quedaría por un buen tiempo si es que Steve no le había mentido y Steve no era mentiroso, entonces era muy probable que Peter se quedara realmente un buen tiempo en la casa junto a la suya. La cual no era suya técnicamente, ya que era del padre de Gwen, quien se la heredó a su a esposa e hijos, entre los cuales Wade no contaba porque si lo hiciera su vida hubiera sido maravillosa en comparación con la mierda de infancia que tuvo viviendo con su papá, seguida de más mierda en la que involucró a su hermana hasta llegar a lo que es hoy. Mierda que no iba a rememorar ya que solo podía volver a pensar una y otra vez en Peter.

{Peter-pay es hermoso.}

[¡Claro que lo es, aun con su cara enojada y carácter de mierda lo queremos!]

Y no podía estar más de acuerdo con Amarillo y Blanco, las voces en su cabeza que siempre peleaban causándole dolor de cabeza y mal humor. Pero ahora estaban en armonía con sus propios pensamientos y eso era simplemente genial, ¡maravilloso!

¡Peter era como la cura de sus males!

Y el interruptor de la compasión por los idiotas con los que tenía que lidiar, como el que tenía en el suelo hecho una bola en un intento de cubrirse. Había escuchado algún que otro "crack" y la sangre que chorreaba de su nariz, boca y cortes en su rostro, nada grave. Se curaría en un par de semanas si se atendía bien. Usualmente le daría algún disparo y dejaría su rostro hecho papilla. Pero, como se dijo antes, la compasión se había prendido en él.

\--Muy bien...¿Cuál era tu nombre? No importa, escucha bien esto: vuelve a golpear a tu esposa y volveré y no sólo vas a tener el placer de verme antes de golpearte hasta que tu mierda se escape de ti por tus ojos, sino que además cortaré tus manos. Si, estas manos tuyas con las que golpeas a tu esposa, las cortaré y te las meteré por el culo. ¿Si entendiste?

El chillido que salió  de la boca del tipo no le daba a entender si entendió o no su advertencia así que colocó una de sus manos ensangrentadas en su cadera y la otra a su barbilla esperando. Claro que no mucho antes de darle un puntapié.

\--Que maleducado eres, cuando tu atacante te hable debes contestar. Pero estoy de buen humor hoy así que te preguntare de nuevo. ¿Si entendiste que pasará si golpeas a tu esposa?

Otro chillido raro como respuesta, pero cuando Wade levantó su pie para darle otro puntapié el hombre comenzó a asentir con la cabeza enérgicamente.

\--Muy bien. No era tan difícil, ¿o sí?-- se dispuso a irce. Tenía que ir por su paga, recoger a Gwenn, reírse de los estúpidos que apostaron que moriría, volver a casa, cruzar al patio vecino y con suerte espiar a Peter antes de ir a dormir.

[Alerta Stalker]

{Si Peter no se entera entonces no es ilegal. Aunque, de todos modos... ¿Desde cuando nos importan las leyes?}

[¡Está bien! ¡hay que sacar fotos mientras duerme!]

\--Silencio.

Pet-pet era una obra de arte digna de admiración. ¿Por qué estaba mal observarlo un poco? No que él supiera una mierda de arte pero desde su punto de vista Peter era mas que hermoso y por lo tanto debía admirarlo.

\--¡Oh! ¡Casi lo olvido!-- se volvió hacia el hombre que seguía tirado en el suelo y que cuando lo vio volver comenzó a temblar e intentar balbucear algo --No le digas a tu esposa nada de lo que pasó entre nosotros, seré como tu secreto sucio. No tiene que saber que tu cambio de actitud o tus huesos rotos están relacionados con ella. Puedes decir que es por una deuda o que te asaltaron, lo que quieras, puedes elegir múltiples escenarios. Un maníaco suelto... Lo que quieras. Bueno, tengo que irme. ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Se despidió con un gesto de su mano antes de salir finalmente de aquel conveniente callejón oscuro. Buscó a tientas sus llaves (de su hermana) y caminó silbando. Ahora si debía ir por su dinero y luego volver al bar.

[No te olvides de la parte del acoso secreto a Petet]

{¡Si, esa parte es importante!}

La hermana del tipo del que se encargó lo abrazó antes de que pudiera evitarlo, odiaba cuando sus contratantes hacían aquello y lo alababan como si fuera un héroe. Wade hacía esto por dinero y porque tenía una vena violenta que debía calmar de alguna manera. No importa si juraban que sus víctimas se lo merecían, que se trataban de basura humana, él seguía siendo un matón.

Un matón por el cual su jodido amigo y hermana apostaron a que moriría.

\--¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En serio?!

\--Lo siento-- al menos Comadreja se veía arrepentido. Gwen en cambio se reía de lo lindo.

\--Sabía que perdería pero el me reto a hacerlo y no pude negarme, lo siento Pooly.

\--Tu pérdida, pequeña-- se encogió de hombros y decidió por tomar algo antes de partir.

***

\--Conduces como niña-- se quejó cuando llegaron a su casa. Se quitó la máscara seguro de que no asustaría a ningún niño. Ya había pasado una vez y no fue nada agradable.

[Fue un poco divertido, gritó que eras Fredy Kruger y en menos de diez minutos había una parda de enanos llorando por sus padres]

{Pero luego fue asqueroso cuando se orinó y se llenó de mocos}

"Ahora soy el cuento de terror para que los niños de la cuadra se porten bien"

Gwen no lo esperó para desaparecer. Hasta casi había chocado con la puerta del garaje por la velocidad a la que iba en un intento de llegar mas pronto. Había mas de una docena de tacos que habían quedado del almuerzo, si no tenía prisa Wade acabaría con todo.

\--Glotona.

Ahora, había recibido un golpe de adrenalina esta noche y además los últimos días fueron excitantes por la espera del regreso de Peter.

¡Casi había sufrido un aneurisma de la emoción cuando se encontró con  él!

[Pues él no se emocionó de la misma forma, te trató como un ladrón y tenía la intención de darte una paliza.]

\--Había un tipo encapuchado en el patio trasero de su casa.

{Y si no hubieras estado encapuchado y de espaldas habría visto tu fea cara}

[Ahora, eso sí hubiera sido una mierda. ¡No tiene que ver tu horrenda cara!]

{Horripilante, Peter es demasiado lindo para estar frete a ti. Y si consigues tener su culo tiene que estar de espaldas, tu apariencia mata la "magia"}

[¡Sin contacto! ¡Acoso constante y fantasías altamente sexualisadas era el plan!]

\--¡Silencio!

Las voces en su cabeza ahora discutían. No entendía que era lo qué se gritaban. Odiaba cuando esto pasaba, podía tomar sus pastillas y esperar o golpear la cabeza contra la pared hasta desmayarse (método que uso por años) y despertar luego con un dolor considerable como para no escuchar nada.

\--¿Wade?-- abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el patio trasero. Sentado en el suelo con la espalda pegada a la cerca de madera y sus piernas abrazadas por sus brazos. Igual a cuando era un niño y vivía aquí.

"Mierda..."

\--Wade-- Levantó la mirada hacia arriba y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Steve --¿Estas bien?

Había cautela en su tono pero a la vez simpatía así que no se tensó. Las voces dejaron de pelear.

{¿Las fantasías altamente sexualisadas eran exclusivas de Peter? Porque hay mucho material con Steve-bunny archivado en esta cabeza}

\--...Hace frío para pasar la noche fuera, ¿Por qué no entras y te acuestas en tu cama? Debe ser mucho más cómodo que aquí.

{Sip, hay que olvidar a Peter y volver a nuestro viejo enamoramiento. ¿Qué tan difícil es destruir un matrimonio?}

[Si hace frío, ¿qué hace él también afuera?]

{¡Problemas en el paraíso! ¡Nuestra oportunidad!}

\--No lo creo, olvidenlo, me gusta ser su amigo. Claro, aunque él fue la primera persona de la que me enamore y también fue parte de mi primera fantasía sexual...

{¡Y la primera vez que te masturbaste también fue por él!}

\--Si, eso también. Y fue bastante incómodo hacerlo entre los arbustos.-- Tenía diez años cuando se encontraba lo más alejado de la casa, donde su madre discutía con su padrastro por su culpa, cuando vio a Steve escondido detrás de un árbol fumando. La cara de placer cada vez que dejaba salir el humo por sus labios había llamado totalmente su atención haciendo que por primera vez detallara con más profundidad a alguien. Steve no era alto, su cabello estaba un poco largo y desordenado, la forma en la que el cigarro quedaba entre sus  labios... Para cuando se dio cuenta se había encontrado con un problema entre sus piernas. Y para su horror los ojos azules del rubio lo miraban fijamente y él no se había dado cuenta. Y cuando estaba por entrar en pánico Steve le había sonreído, luego de tirar el cigarrillo para pisarlo, y llevado un dedo frente a sus labios en un pedido amistoso para que guardarse silencio. Steve era asmáticos y días antes había estado en el hospital por un ataque de asma. Pero a Wade poco le importó aquello en ese momento, su cerebro había hecho cortocircuito y a partir de ahí tuvo múltiples sueños donde su pene tomaba el lugar de aquel cigarrillo --... a lo que voy es que no soy un rompehogares, es parte de mis códigos irrompibles. Me encanta ser su amigo, puedo ser un buen amigo, me esfuerzo para serlo. Así que no. No voy a dejar que me convenzan de arruinar una de las pocas relaciones bonitas de mi vida... ¡Puedo ser un amigo ejemplar!

[Para ser un buen  amigo estas haciendo un pésimo trabajo. Hace frío, idiota]

\--¿Y qué tiene que ver el frío con...?-- Levantó la cabeza y bien, debió recordar que Rogers no se iría si pensara que él no estaba bien. Y también debió recordar que solo bastaba un viento frío para enfermar al rubio --. Little bunny, ¿por qué no estas en la cama haciendo travesuras con tu esposo?

Steve había dejado de darle mayor importancia a esos apodos... Al contrario de Tony que hervía por dentro por las formas de hablar del vecino con su esposo, algo que Wade sabía y solo lo divertía.

\--Me gustaría estar haciendo eso pero mi esposo se niega a ir a la cama conmigo-- Wade se puso de pie llevando sus manos a su cara y poniendo una expresión dramática haciendo reír a Steve.

Wade estaba agradecido por ello. Si estaba bromeando con él significaba que ya no estaba preocupado por su muy raro vecino. Rápidamente saltó la cerca y se dirigió hacía el "taller" de Stark. Francamente Wade pensaba que un día saldría un robot demente que intentaría acabar con la humanidad. Cuando llegó a la puerta esta se abrió sola y Wade camino como si no estuviera entre robots que esquivaban sus pies o si las paredes y mesas no estuvieran repletas de cables, circuitos y cosas raras. Y por supuesto el genio estaba babeando sobre sus herramientas mientras un brazo robotico intentaba limpiarlo con un trapo sucio.

\--Me alegra que por fin cediera y se durmiera pero me gustaría que lo hiciera en la cama o el sillón.

Wade lo levantó como si fuera un costal de papas. Ya había hecho esto muchas veces. Cuando salieron Steve se despidió de los bots recibiendo pitidos como respuesta antes de que la puerta se cerrara. No fue hasta que se encontró subiendo las escaleras que recordó a Peter.

Y no traía puesta su máscara.

\--Peter esta durmiendo, Wade. No te preocupes no va a despertar ni aunque el techo se nos caiga encima-- Steve lo tranquilizó adivinando que Wade se detuvo por miedo de ver a Peter sin su máscara, aunque no el motivo --. Lamento cómo te trató ayer, debi decirle que tu o Gwen podían entrar al jardín o a la casa.

{Deja a su marido en su cama de una puta  vez y lárgate}

No necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces para llegar al cuarto del matrimonio y lanzar a a Tony a la cama sin nada de delicadeza haciendo que se despertará.

\--¡¿Qué demonios Steve?! ¡Métete a la cama de una buena vez y tu lárgate de mi cuarto!

Wade bufó divertido. Stark se veía somnoliento y perdido mientras intentaba sacarse los pantalones y que sus párpados no volvieran a cerrarse en el proceso. Steve gruñó que él debía ser el enojado aquí y se acercó para ayudar a desvestirse a Tony.

Francamente Wade tenía que admitir que Stark estaba en forma. Y tenía un culo igual de bueno que Peter.

[A menos que planes un trío con los suegris es mejor que te vayas ahora]

Silenciosamente salió cerrando la puerta viendo como Stark sonreía perezoso con un brazo sobre sus ojos dejando desvestirse.

"Bastardo suertudo"

Tenía que salir de la casa y confiar en el sistema de seguridad de Stark. Pero...

\--Sólo será un vistazo.

El cuarto al final del pasillo era el de Peter. Se sintió con suerte cuando notó la puerta totalmente abierta pero no se animó a acercarse más. ¿Y si no estaba dormido?

{¡Ve de una buena vez idiota!}

Bien, no deseaba que las voces enloquecieran de nuevo y de verdad quería dar un vistazo así que avanzó.

[¡Santas nalgas!]

{¡Oh por favor saca una foto!}

Peter estaba boca abajo, de alguna forma respiraba a pesar de estar con la cara escondida contra la almohada y las sábanas estaban amontonadas a sus pies dejando al descubierto su cuerpol. Peter al parecer decidió dormi con tan solo unos muy ajustados bóxer rojos. Su culo perfecto estaba al alcance de las manos de Wade.

"Tengo que salir de aquí, ¡ahora!"

{¡La foto!}

Buscó su celular sin recordar en cuál de sus bolsillos lo guardo y sin dudarlo tomó una foto antes de salir son atreverse a mirar atrás de nuevo.  
Para cuando se dio cuenta se encontraba en su casa jadeando y con el corazón acelerado como si hubiera estado escapando de un grupo de asesinos.

\--Tengo una foto de Peter.

[Dirás de su culo, no es que me este quejando]

***

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, solo para aclarar:
> 
> *será como un amor unilateral al principio.   
> *Wade conoció a Peter cuando tenía ocho años y se fue a vivir con su padre a los 12. Sabe muchas cosas de Peter (adulto) por Steve y Tony de ahí que idealizara tanto a Peter jaja
> 
> **gracias por leer y disculpen los múltiples errores ortográficos! 

**Author's Note:**

> Holis! no sean crueles que es mi primer fanfic con esta pareja como protas XD  
> Si tienen algún pedido o duda no duden en comentar, gracias por leer. Besos!!


End file.
